The First Time
by Royal-Ranger
Summary: Rewritten! Irukaka/Kakairu fluff: The first time Iruka heard of his former student's new sensei he had been filled with worry... he wasn't sure when he had started to like the jonin, maybe it was between the 2nd and 25th time they saw each other... light yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! Royal-Ranger here! :) because my earlier KakaIru/Irukaka got taken down... :'(... I rewrote it so it is no longer a list... so now it is going to be a lot longer, 4 scenes from before will be updated every two/three days! :D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Naruto!**

**Warning: eventual yaoi: if you find you don't like, don't read it.**

* * *

The first time Iruka heard of his former student's new jonin sensei, it was from the Hokage. He handed Iruka a booklet, inside were all the jonin's previous students.

They all had the word 'failed' stamped in red ink over their pictures. No student ever remained a genin under Kakashi. His jaw dropped. After everything Naruto had been through, now the jonin would crush his dreams by failing him.

No, the three would make it, Naruto would become Hokage. Sasuke was rookie of the year, and Sakura was top kunochi, surely they would be able to pass whatever test Kakashi gave them.

If only Iruka could make himself believe it.

The next day Iruka was glomped by a bright orange and yellow blur, showing off his headband to his favorite teacher, and friend.

* * *

The first time Kakashi heard of Iruka sensei, it was from his genin. They were the only students to ever pass his test, and it seemed the short blonde one was highly influenced by his former teacher.

Whenever he wasn't yelling at Sasuke, he proclaimed to the world about ramen. And who ate ramen with him. Iruka. And. Ramen. Ramen. And. Iruka. Yell at Sasuke. Iruka. And. Ramen.

The other two seemed to agree that Iruka was a great sensei. Well, Sakura readily agreed. Sasuke, was Sasuke, who only replied by grunting. So unless you spoke grunt, the world would never know. Kakashi didn't speak grunt.

The copy nin decided to brush it off. Just some chunin teacher who had been kind to his students. Whoop de doo.

* * *

The second time, Iruka heard that his former students were recommended to take the Chunin Exams. By their jonin. How could he? Those kids weren't ready, they were barely out of the academy. If he thought everyone would just bow down because he was a jonin, he had another thing coming.

Iruka would protect those kids no matter what. He would die before they were hurt.

So he took the only logical course at the time. Yell at the jonin. It was just like yelling at troublemakers in class.

Until he spoke back. He didn't yell. Barely raised his voice. But his tone was cold, angry, and filled with dismissal. Iruka retorted, slightly hurt, but his voice was like a knife through butter, smooth. It didn't crack in anger, but he was mad. If he didn't control himself, he would've punched the man in the face.

* * *

Kakashi would be appalled the second time he saw Iruka. In his face. Yelling at him as if he were a child. That he didn't know what _his_ student's capabilities were. How dare Iruka yell at_ him_. A jonin. Someone who could bring him down in a second. He didn't know Kakashi. Didn't know his past.

So he told him. If he could become a chunin at half the genin's age, then they could become chunin now. That Iruka was no longer their sensei, Kakashi was. He said it scathingly, expecting the chunin to back down, and slip away.

The opposite happened, the chunin backed up a step. But he didn't run, didn't look the slightest bit shamed. If anything he was angrier. Face turning a deep shade of red, Iruka replied in a voice as cold as his own. Threatened him, that if the kids got hurt, he didn't care if he had to battle a jonin. Kakashi would be his target.

Kakashi's eye narrowed. That chunin needed to learn his place. If it came to a fight Kakashi _would_ put him down.

* * *

**I'm not gonna rant about the unfairness of the world, but I do have a question...**

**What do you consider a list?**

**R&R please! **

**Cheers,**

**Royal-Ranger**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Second chapter! I broke my schedule already! lol... oh well, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Warning: see ch. 1**

* * *

After Iruka heard the results of the first exam, and congratulated the three for the second, he remembered his lack of confidence in them. And his words at Kakashi. So the third time Iruka decided to hunt the man down and smile.

Iruka found the copy nin walking down the street the next day. Stopping the masked man, he blushed faintly, and stuttered out an apology for not believing in his former students, like Kakashi clearly did. He felt horrible about his lack of faith. That soon left his mind though.

Glancing at the nin he noticed the man wasn't even bothering to look at him. Iruka practically growled at the disrespect. Tapping the man on the shoulder, and drawing himself to his full height, the tanned chunin glared. Had the man even heard a thing he just said? The nerve! He dealt with mini nin all day, no way a grown man would be this rude, and get away with it!

* * *

The third time, Kakashi saw Iruka, tanned cheeks a light shade of pink, and a sheepish look plastered on his face. The copy nin had a good idea what was coming, so while Iruka stumbled over an apology, he turned his head and slouched his shoulders, the epitome of laziness. He pretended to look at a stand that had captured his attention. Effectively ignoring the man like he would Gai.

While he wasn't listening he heard the chunin apologize, to his students. The teacher wasn't even apologizing to Kakashi! This was totally worth it. What was the point of listening to Iruka, when there was nothing of note to listen to?

Suddenly, the masked nin realized that the chunin had ceased speaking. He felt a tap on his shoulder. At the same time he felt a chill in the air, and the hair in the back of his neck rose. Cautiously turning to Iruka, he met with the fiercest glare had ever seen. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to ignore the teacher. Oops.

* * *

The fourth time Iruka saw Kakashi, was on his way through town. The weather that day held to be warm with a light breeze. It was a good day for a walk, so Iruka had decided to take the long way to the market, and pick up some groceries.

Traversing the streets of town, he stopped at numerous stalls to poke at trinkets that caught his eye. One of the trinkets, a small necklace with a crystalized dolphin reminded him of his past, before coming to Konoha. Iruka thought back to the memory of walking along a beach with his mother, it was on a day like this too. She told him he was her dolphin. Smiling at the memory he placed the necklace back on its stand.

Looking up, he saw Kakashi. Instantly his smile dropped. Keeping his chin up, and his face stripped of expression, Iruka walked stiffly by the copy nin. Carefully he didn't look at the man, nor did he glance back, they were both proud and stubborn, but Iruka wouldn't be the one to break.

* * *

The fourth time, Kakashi took noticed of the tanned chunin before the other man had seen him. He watched as the man picked up some piece of jewelry and smiled softly. It was surprising the man could even smile after all the angry expressions he had shown the jonin. That wasn't true though. There were plenty of times Kakashi saw Naruto and Iruka around, both smiling happily, and the teacher ruffling his surrogate brothers hair. Not that they saw Kakashi though.

While the copy nin was lost in thought Iruka had looked up. Noticing, Kakashi watched as the previously smiling man turned impassive, and unreadable. Steeling his own face Kakashi and Iruka passed each other, the masked man wary not to turn to Iruka in any way. He was not about to back down in how he had treated the chunin, after all _Kakashi_ was the jonin, not Iruka.

But while Iruka did not look back, Kakashi did. He wondered idly what it was that made the teacher so likable.

* * *

**So there you are! another chapter! yayy! Hope it's up to standards, I love writing about these two! :D**

**Constructive criticism welcome,**

**Reviews are LOVE!**

**Cheers,**

**Royal-Ranger**


End file.
